The present invention relates to an interface system for access to the data of a database stored in corresponding storage means.
More particularly, the invention pertains to such a system in which the storage means comprise at least one area for storing the data proper and one area for storing a data dictionary for the structural definition of this database, the database being accessible through means forming an access interface.